


Best in Slot

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hypnosis, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Arcade Ahri x Arcade Riven [Futa/Female]Ahri has a brand new gearset for Riven to try on, guaranteed to increase her stats to the optimal offense and defense for a fighter class! Yet, Riven has to wonder... Isn't it a bit revealing? It's no more than a bikini top and a thong, even! Can she really go out on the battlefield dressed like a prostitute? Upon expressing her concern to Ahri, however, the fox decides to reveal the nature of special enchantments she's worked so hard to provide for Riven!Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Ahri/Riven (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Best in Slot

"And you're sure that this is... A good idea?" Riven asked sheepishly, gazing back into her reflection. She fidgeted awkwardly before the changing room mirror, gazing up and down her bare, supple curves clad only in a thematically green and blue micro-bikini, complete with a pair of mismatched fishnet stockings and open-toed heels. The top hardly covered anything beyond her nipples, a triangular patch of cloth snugly tied around the peak of each teat and slightly bulging with her protruding nipples, the straps more like threads that tied around the back from around her sides and over her shoulders. Her gaze trailed nervously down to her crotch, the thong, as it'd be more appropriately called, decorated with an 8-bit heart right over the slit. The sides of the bottom came up and over her hips in a v-shaped arch, before reaching around to nestled between her vulnerable, exposed cheeks, the two firm, bronzed mounds wobbling slightly as she started to walk back towards the door.

"Done changing?" Ahri giggled softly from the other side. Riven hesitated before unlocking it and stepping aside, Ahri quick to burst through the door and getting a good, long look at her ally. "Ooh, it looks better than I thought, Riv!" Ahri squealed with excitement, closing and locking the door behind her. She did turning motion with her fingers, to which Riven averted her gaze shyly and obliged. A slow three-sixty on the spot, Ahri's eyes examining every nook and cranny of her entirely-too vulnerable body from head to toe.

"This doesn't feel like it's going to protect me very well from... Well, anything," Riven confessed her concerns. Ahri had been boasting about this armor's superior defense and its special, magic properties. Apparently it was the strongest armor one could wear, on the principle of some sort of fourth-wall breaking logic she couldn't even begin to fathom. She didn't dare think on it for too long, not wanting to get anymore confused than she already was.

"No, no, trust me!" Ahri furiously nodded, biting her lip as her eyes fell on Riven's thick ass from behind. She stepped forward and hooked a finger into the waistband, pulling back and further wedging the thong even deeper yet before letting it snap back into place. Riven flinched and jumped, reaching back to rub the sore spot. "It's the best armor statistically in both defense and offense, and I've even gone to the trouble to enchant it myself!" Ahri purred, giving Riven a playful spank on the ass. She jumped again, distancing herself from the fox by a few feet before turning back around. Riven glanced down her body once more, giving herself a second look-over.

"Well... If you say so," she conceded thoughtfully, crossing her arms loosely over her toned stomach. "I... Hang on, are by tits bigger?!" She gasped, doing a double-take. Her usually modestly sized bosom seemed to have grown an extra few cups, an astounding set of melons now protruding from her chest, and large, puffy nipples pressing against the inside of her bikini. "Am I just imagining things?! Ahri?!" she stammered, quickly looking to the kitsune for guidance.

"Hm? Don't be silly," Ahri remarked casually, a sly grin across her lips. She stepped forward again and gently took Riven by the hips, which, upon closer examination, Riven noticed that they seemed... Broader. And her ass thicker. And her thighs plumper. What the hell...? "Trick of the light, probably, or maybe you just don't get naked enough," Ahri scoffed softly, though Riven was quick to notice that the fox certainly appeared to have ulterior motives behind her dismissive attitude.

Well, she didn't need to guess for long. Ahri's hands roamed up her sides and wrapped around her waist, embracing her snugly. Their bosoms mashed together, the kitsune's lips quickly finding their way to Riven's own and planting a soft kiss. Their tongues met briefly after, Ahri dominating the inside of Riven's mouth without so much as skipping a bit. She squirmed, but found herself unable to struggle. Her body was heating up considerably, a bead of sweat dripping down her collarbone. The kiss broke, and she was unable to help but pant softly.

"Wh... What's going on? Ahri?" Riven stammered softly, a half-lidded gaze and parted lips offering the fox a pleasantly perverse expression.

"Mhmhm... Just the enhancements kicking in. You never asked what they were, after all," Ahri cooed back, placing her hands on Riven's shoulders and slowly guiding her to her knees. She obliged without resistance, despite her slightly concerned groans. Ahri shifted to the side a few inches before promptly hiking up her skirt and letting a major surprise flop out. A twelve-inch, thick, throbbing length had been tucked away between the fox's thighs, the pale slab of girl-meat casually perching across Riven's collarbone and gently rubbing back and forth over the silky smooth flesh. With one hand on the back of Riven's head, fingers intertwined with those green locks, her other took hold of the wrist-thick girth at the base and began to slowly stroke. Riven's expression contorted into one of confusion and shock.

"Ahri?! What the hell are you...?" Riven gasped, watching that pre-cum oozing shaft gently smack off of her jiggling bosom. Seed flung out, droplets spattering carelessly over her cleavage and cheek. The tip was guided to her parted lips, tapping against them impatiently.

"Think of it as a way to quickly deepen our bond to S+!" Ahri playfully remarked, treating the situation far too casually. Riven began to object, but her body instinctively wrapped her glossy, green lips around the tip. Her tongue caressed the underside of the meaty head tenderly, her luscious cock-suckers beginning to suckle with a firm seal around the turgid length. Her shocked expression hardly matched her eager, light bobbing across the uppermost few inches, Ahri groaning softly. "Mmh... Good girl." Ahri softly sighed, giving Riven a few head pats. While observing those lipstick-painted dick-milkers dragging back and forth across her shaft, she moved the hand that had been working the base down to the bosom beneath. It was all too easy to tug back on one side of the micro-bikini and watch it snap off, freeing one of those enlarged jugs from the skimpy article of "clothing" and displaying the erect, pink teat that had been hidden away underneath. She took it in hand, slowly rolling and kneading it in her palm, slender fingers digging in harshly and rocking the pillowy flesh back and forth against her thighs and the hanging, hefty sack that adorned the hilt of her bitch-breaker.

"M-mmf..." Riven softly moaned around the girth, her expression shifting between pleasure and anger with the occasional furrow. In truth, she was conflicted, but her body refused to listen to her commands. She felt like a bitch in heat, unable to resist the instinct to service Ahri's thick cock. Ahri seemed to know this all too well, too, all too smug in her sly expression as she gazed lovingly back at Riven's lip service. The tip pressed against the inside of her cheek, stretching and contorting her face in a lewd way, her green-painted lips smearing their lipstick across the pale shaft sliding in and out of her snug embrace. She brought one hand up, her nails lightly scratching Ahri's sack, her palm caressing the large orbs and kneading them in similar timing to the paw mauling her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut, starting to get comfortable with the light suckling, only to have the hand on the back of her head tense up.

A single thrust forward buried the thick girth eight inches deep down her windpipe, stretching her throat and bulging her neck. She opened her eyes once more to see Ahri grinning wildly over her, casually taking the opportunity to begin throat-fucking her unsuspecting ally. It didn't take more than a few rough pumps of the fox's hips to bury herself balls-deep, those plump spheres smacking off of Riven's chin and saliva from around the girth of the base. Riven's eyes rolled back, taken off-guard and quickly starting to suffocate on the dense length - only to have Ahri yanked back her hips and free the glistening shaft from Riven's luscious lips. Ahri swiftly stroked it over Riven's face and chest, the tip aimed carelessly somewhere in-between, before an abrupt grunt was followed by thick ropes of hot, sticky spunk shooting out and landing wherever it may. Riven panted and moaned with each splash of that warm seed over her smooth skin, drenching both her cleavage and face, staining her tanned skin and marking her as the fox's cum-dumpster proper.

"Phwah... Good slut!" Ahri moaned, reveling in the sight of the girl's painted face and cum-drizzled bosom. She slapped the sticky length over Riven's cow-sized udders and smeared around the leaking seed for a bit, before taking a step back to collect herself. "Mmh... We can't properly seal this S+ rank support without a little more, though!" She remarked, clapping and clasping her hands together. "Stand up and turn around for me." A simple instruction that could only go one way. Riven hardly even considered the idea of refusing, taking a moment to steady herself against the nearest bench and hauling herself to her feet. She rolled onto her stomach, leaning over the surface of the seat and raising her ass high in the air. She was met by a swift response, that thick, sticky shaft resting over the cleft of her doughy cheeks. Her thong was done away with in an instant, and the spongy tip was aligned with the sopping wet slit that had been tucked away underneath. Riven's legs spread further on instinct, her breathing growing heavier with anticipation. Ahri lunged forward, plunging herself halfway to the hilt in a single motion, her impressively fat length impaling those snug walls and stretching them around her vascular girth. Riven cried out in bliss, fingers curling around the edge of the bench, allowing herself to be mounted and pounded by the fox's broad length.

"Your new role on the team should be squadron cum-dump! I think you'd make a wonderful little healslut, too, instead of something so drab as a fighter..." Ahri giggled, raising a leg and planting her foot square on the bench, angling herself downwards into that slit as she worked. Back and forth, slow and steady yet rapidly building speed. She was impatient, raring to breed and stuff the womb before her mighty cock to the brim with her seed. Her hips gradually came to move at a jackhammer's speed, unrelenting in her assault on those slick walls in a conquest bent on sating her own personal urges. Riven didn't seem to mind, though, her moans growing in intensity with the quick, needy pacing, clenching around that girth even tighter yet as her insides were molded to the shape of Ahri's prick. She was balls deep in no time at all, those heavy orbs smacking off of Riven's pink, wet lips with each brutal thrust into the cervix that laid at the very end of those eagerly gripping walls. Riven's entire body vibrated with her consecutive moans and the trembling of her limbs, eyes rolling back in a surge of bliss unlike any she'd ever known.

"Mhmhm, seems like you've noticed that this little get-up also has been enhanced to increase sensitivity!" Ahri cheered playfully, delivering a swift smack to those wobbling mounds beneath her pelvis. Her wolfish gaze devoured those rippling orbs of firm flesh, watching intently as they clapped back against her every slamming motion into their squishy embrace. Another, harsher, spank soon followed, leaving a stinging red welt beneath its assault, Riven only able to crudely whine and moan in response. She tightened harder, almost making it difficult for Ahri to continue rearranging the fighter's insides - but she persevered, her hips continuing to rapidly rut until a final few forceful, shallow thrusts produced a groan from the fox's lips. She rolled her eyes back, her head tilting towards the ceiling as her cock began to gush with ounce after ounce of her virile jizz. Riven's womb was pumped full until there was hardly any breathing room left, Ahri uncaring for the consequences of her actions as she remained sheath until every drop had been milked dry by her short, abrupt thrusts.

A sigh escaped her lips as she finished, slowly drawing back her hips and letting the cum-stained shaft release from those clenched walls with a squelch. She admired her handiwork briefly, before another smack was delivered to Riven's ass.

"Well, it was fun, but I think it's about time I go check on the other girl's outfits too! Gotta make sure everyone's well-equipped, not just you, you greedy cow!" Ahri taunted cheerily, before turning and pulling back down her skirt. Her heels clicked away, carelessly leaving her exhausted ally to clean herself up.


End file.
